


Unhappy Reunions and Brighter Nights

by LarryLashton98



Series: Take My Hand (We'll Be Okay) [2]
Category: Fan Art - Sarah Tregay
Genre: Angry Jamie Peterson, Angry Mr. V, BAMF Jamie Peterson, Bottom Mason Viveros, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Sharing a Bed, Child Abuse, Concerned Jamie Peterson, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Face Punching, Hickies, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impressed Mason Viveros, Kissing, Kissing in cars, M/M, Making Dinner, Making Love, Making Out, Mason Viveros is in Awe, Morning Cuddles, Mr. V is an Asshole, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Child Abuse, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Jamie Peteron, Punching, Reunions, Scared Mason Viveros, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Top Jamie Peterson, Unhappy Reunions, blink and you miss it - Freeform, boys sharing clothes, making out in a car, shouting, spilled wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLashton98/pseuds/LarryLashton98
Summary: A few weeks since Mason has started therapy, the Viveros' (and Jamie) are having a family dinner that is crashed by an uninvited guest.
Relationships: Jamie Peterson/Mason Viveros
Series: Take My Hand (We'll Be Okay) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Unhappy Reunions and Brighter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Take My Hand (We'll Be Okay). Technically you don't have to read the first part to read this one, but it is highly encouraged for context of what is happening in this fic.

"I emailed my professors earlier today," Mason said from beside Jamie, where the two of them were preparing a fruit salad for dessert.

It had been a few weeks since Mason had started therapy and this was the first time the Viveros’ were having a family dinner- minus their father. Londa's roommate was out for the evening, so she and Mason had suggested that they host the dinner to make it easier to avoid Mr. V. Jamie had been there since he finished working at his mom's architectural firm for the day, helping wherever he could and Gabe had arrived not too long ago. Their mother would be showing up soon.

Londa was setting the table in the open dining room/living room- Mason had tucked away his stuff from living on the couch- and Gabe was with her while Jamie and Mason were busy in the kitchen.

"Really?" Jamie looked up from where he was washing a few strawberries, handing them to Mason to cut up. He switched to the grapes. "School doesn't start for a month. What were you emailing about?"

"I know it doesn’t, but still. It’s not like they've emailed back yet, I just wanted to introduce myself and ask about the courses, see if I can get a hold of the syllabi." He picked up the bowl of strawberries, turning to put it in the fridge behind them. "I like knowing what to-"

“What to what?” Jamie asked after a few seconds of silence, glancing over his shoulder to see why Mason stopped talking.

Mason was standing frozen in the middle of the small room, his body wrung tight with tension and his knuckles were turning white around the bowl he was now clutching in a death grip. Jamie turned further to follow his stare and in the doorway to the entranceway, he saw Mr. V. Shit.

Like a switch, something flipped on inside of Jamie as he was pulled back to their trip to McCall when Mason confessed to what his father had done to him. That same anger when Jamie wanted to find and fight Mr. V was back with a vengeance. He glared at the man, though he wasn’t even paying attention to Jamie.

From the opposite side of the walk-through kitchen behind them, Jamie heard footsteps and then, “Oh, dad!” Londa sounded shocked to see their father, so Jamie guessed that she wasn’t aware that he was joining them for dinner.

Jamie didn’t know if he should avoid doing couple-ly things with Mason around his father the first time they saw each other since graduation to avoid provoking the man’s range, but he wanted Mason _away_ from the abusive asshole. With a mostly clean, but still wet hand, he reached out and grabbed the bottom hem of Mason’s shirt, pulling him back a few steps.

Mason stumbled but moved easily back to Jamie’s side, not taking his eyes off his father.

Mr. V’s eyes finally flicked to Jamie and he hardened his gaze as he stared back, not wanting to submit or show how scared he felt.

 _I dare you_ , Jamie thought at him. If he were to try anything, Jamie wouldn’t hesitate to fight back. He didn’t know what he would do, but he knew he wouldn’t sit back and do nothing.

Mr. V grunted and turned away, back into the hallway.

As soon as he was gone, a little of the tension left Mason and he slumped against the counter. His breathing was quick and shallow and his eyes were still locked on the doorway.

Jamie slid an arm around his waist and Mason pressed himself further into Jamie’s side. He was trembling.

“Breathe,” Jamie whispered, rubbing small circles with his thumb into Mason’s skin, under his shirt and just above his hip. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

Mason turned to look at him and he could see the terror in his eyes. Jamie thought he saw a flicker of a plea but it was gone just as quick as it was there. Guilt and hatred pooled in Jamie’s stomach, but before he could do anything else, Londa was there.

“I am so sorry, Mason. I didn’t- I didn’t know he was coming. I invited mom, but I didn’t think she would bring him along. I thought she knew better.” The words tripped over each other in her haste to get them out.

“‘s okay,” he mumbled. He stood taller and then, in a stronger voice, said, “it’s fine. Whatever.”

“Do you want to go?” Jamie asked quietly. He didn’t want to leave- didn’t want to give in and let Mr. V have his way again- but if it was too much for Mason to be around him, then he’d be out the door in a second.

“And let him kick me out a second time?” Mason snapped, yanking himself from Jamie’s grasp.

Jamie tried to conceal his flinch, but Mason caught sight of it anyway.

Mason put the fruit in the fridge, then was scooping him back into a hug, burying his face into Jamie’s chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“I know,” Jamie said, hugging him back.

“Do you want me to kick _him_ out?”

Jamie and Mason looked at Londa at the same time. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I can totally kick him out. He doesn’t live here. He doesn’t pay my rent- I can totally do it!”

Part of Jamie thought she was way too enthusiastic about shoving her own father to the curb, but her desire to give Mr. V even a snippet of his medicine echoed and resounded in Jamie’s chest.

When he looked to Mason to see what he thought, he saw his boyfriend shaking his head. “No, that’s okay. I just wasn’t prepared to see him again so soon. I’ll be fine.”

Jamie wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t his place to tell Mason what he could or couldn’t do. As his boyfriend, it was his job to support Mason and to be there for him where and when he needed him. He didn’t agree with letting Mr. V stay around after how he treated Mason until just over a month ago, but he wasn’t going to keep them apart if Mason was willing to try.

Gabe appeared in the doorway. “Hey, um, so slight problem.”

“We know,” Londa groaned. “Unless you’re referring to something other than dad being here.”

“Ah. Is he leaving or do we have to set another place at the table?”

They all looked to Mason.

“He can stay. I’ll be fine,” he said with a smile. “Thanks.”

Jamie could feel Londa’s reluctance as she grabbed another plate and set of cutlery.

“You’re really brave,” Jamie said as he tucked a curl behind Mason’s ear when his siblings were gone.

Mason looked up at him and Jamie could see hesitance and nervousness swirling in his chocolate eyes. “Or really stupid. I don’t know if I’m making the wrong decision.”

“You’re not stupid,” Jamie said immediately. Mason was the smartest person he knew; so intelligent and clever and kind and so far from stupid. He didn’t like people- including Mason- to call his best friend stupid. “It may be a little risky, but that makes you brave, not stupid. You’re not putting yourself in his hands, just testing the waters to see how things go. And,” Jamie added reluctantly, “It may not be the best decision, but it _could_ also be the right one.”

“You don’t think it is, though, do you.” It wasn’t a question and Jamie didn’t deny it, letting his silence answer Mason. “You’re right, though. It’s risky. But I don’t want to cave into him again.”

“And that’s brave,” Jamie said again, kissing Mason’s forehead.

They tried stretching out how long it would take for them to finish, but eventually, it got to a point where they couldn’t hide in the kitchen any longer. They were still waiting on the dinner to finish cooking, so there wasn’t the barrier of eating to keep them from having to join the conversation.

Mason stood in the kitchen, a few feet from the doorway to the dining room and out of sight from the rest of his family. Jamie stood behind him, letting him gather his courage to go out. A small part of his brain sidled up the image of Nemo staring out into the open ocean and he shook it away. He’s watched that movie waay too many times with the girls.

Bringing himself back to the present and he stepped closer behind Mason, resting his hands on his shoulders.

Mason took in a deep, shuddering breath and let his head fall back against Jamie’s collarbone and Jamie slid his touch down Mason’s arms to take his hands in his own. With their fingers tangled together, he brought both of their arms up to wrap around Mason’s middle.

“You’re going to be okay,” Jamie assured. “We’ll be okay.”

Turning his head back and up to meet him in a kiss, Mason said, “I know. Let’s go. Get this over with.”

Mr. V was the only one sitting, in a corner with a drink in one hand. He was watching Londa and Gabe who were setting up a stereo to play music. That would be helpful to avoid awkward silences. Mrs. V was pouring a glass of wine at the table and Mason sat at her end of the table, opposed to where he usually would sit next to his father. Though Jamie wasn’t inclined to sit next to Mr. V, he’d rather be between him and Mason.

“Hi honey,” Mrs. V said to Mason. “How’re you doing?”

“Um,” his eyes flicked to his father. “Fine. Thanks.”

The stilted conversation- if it could even be called that- was painful, but Jamie figured if he were to leave for a few minutes, that would be the time. He didn't want to let Mason out of his sights, but he’d put off using the bathroom for long enough.

He eyed Mr. V on the other side of the room, leaning into Mason to ask, “You’ll be okay if I’m gone for a few minutes, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I survived living with him,” he joked and Jamie sent him a level stare. Mason winced. “Sorry.”

Jamie squeezed a hand on Mason’s knee to offer support and when he looked back across the room, he caught Mr. V watching them, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Suddenly, Jamie wanted to leave Mason even less, but in a room full of people and Mason at his mother’s side, he doubted he would’ve tried anything. Still, Jamie needed to go, so he pushed down the nerves.

As he closed the door, he heard Mrs. V say, “Oops! Sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Even though it didn’t sound like it was anything major, Jamie didn’t want to waste time by taking too long.

Then there was a thump from the other side of the door, a few footsteps and a low muffled voice and Jamie’s heart leaped into his throat. A million thoughts flew through his mind as he quickly finished washing his hands, barely taking time to dry them in his haste to find out what the noise was.

He threw open the door and scanned the hallway. There was no one around, but he caught sight of Londa’s door being slightly ajar. He didn’t want to pry into her room, but he heard a muffled sound and walked closer, peering through the crack.

Mr. V had his hand fisting Mason’s collar, shoving him into the wall. The thump must have been Mason’s body pushed into it. With his other hand, Mr. V was shaking a finger in his face. He was speaking in a quick and quiet angry Spanish. Jamie didn’t know what he was saying, but he knew it wasn’t good.

Mason- despite being taller and bigger than Mr. V- was curled in on himself, looking smaller than Jamie had ever seen him. His eyes were wide with terror and his shaking hands were between himself and his father as though he was preparing to protect himself.

Taking in the scene in less than a second, Jamie was about to storm into the room to intervene when Mr. V raised his hand, curled into a fist. Mason flinched violently, curling tighter and clenching his eyes shut. His hands raised to protect his face.

Something erupted in Jamie and he tore across the room, pulling Mason’s abusive father off him. In one swift motion, Jamie’s own fist connected with Mr. V’s face.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He exploded as the older man stumbled back from the force of his hit, hand going to his face. Jamie used the opportunity to put himself between Mason and his father. “What kind of asshole abuses his own son?”

Mr. V pulled himself to his full height as Jamie was shouting and he shoved at him, but Jamie held his ground, shoving back.

“Move out of my way.” Mr. V tried to get around Jamie, but he stepped in front of him again, blocking his path to Mason.

“Don’t you dare go near him,” he growled.

"He-"

"Deserves better than shit like you. Mason's the best person I know- he's kind and considerate and smart and I'd do anything for him. Including beating your ass up, for what you've done to him."

Jamie and Mr. V stood chest to chest, glaring at each other, but Jamie refused to back down. Refused to let him get any closer to Mason.

The others came running into the room. Jamie barely took note of any of it as he continued to stare down Mr. V. A bruise was forming around Mr. V’s nose and it was starting to drip blood.

“Dad!” Gabe sounded shocked, seeing his father bleeding, then his voice turned angry. “What the hell?”

For a second Jamie thought he was mad at him, but then Mason’s brother stood by Jamie’s side. He started shouting and Mr. V yelled back in Spanish and Jamie didn’t know what was being said anymore.

With Mr. V’s attention on his other son, Jamie glanced over his shoulder to see how Mason was doing and saw Londa holding him, wrapped up in her arms. For his part, Mason looked shaken but mostly okay. He held onto his sister but was watching Jamie with wide eyes.

He wondered what he was thinking. How he felt.

Jamie’s attention was brought back to Mr. V when the man said in English, “Those two fags-”

His sentence was cut short when Jamie punched him again.

Mr. V fell to the ground with the second hit, crying out in pain.

“Come on,” Jamie said as he grabbed Mason’s hand. “We’re leaving.”

He was halfway out the door when Mr. V’s shouting stopped him in his tracks.

“Who the hell do you think you are? That’s my son! You’re-”

“-the person who cares about him more than you,” Jamie interrupted, whirling back around. “You call yourself his father; maybe you should start acting like it.”

Turning, Jamie stalked into the hallway, pulling Mason behind him. He barely paused for them to shove their shoes on before he was out of the apartment, their coats draped over his arm.

Mason didn’t say anything as they left the building, just held onto Jamie’s hand and let himself be led out.

Jamie was still fuming when they got to his car. He shut the door harder than he meant to, flinching at the sound. He gripped the steering wheel tight, strangling it with both hands. He couldn’t stop picturing Mason’s terror as he was cornered by his father. Remembering the horror of thinking he was going to see Mason hit by his own father. Resting his forehead between his hands, he forced himself to take deep breaths until the urge to strangle Mr. V died down.

He rolled his head to the side, looking at Mason in the passenger seat. “Are you okay?”

Expecting to see a distraught Mason, he was surprised when his boyfriend was grinning. He was practically glowing and there was something in his eyes Jamie couldn’t identify.

“That was amazing,” he said breathlessly.

“What?” Jamie was confused. He didn’t understand why Mason was looking at him like that.

“You were amazing,” Mason said again, and he reached out, cupping a hand along the back of Jamie’s neck. He pulled him in for a kiss and Jamie let himself melt into it.

Mason’s lips moved against his with an unexpected hunger and Jamie responded in kind. Ignoring the centre consol pressing into his side, he ran a hand along Mason’s arm, up over his shoulder and neck and into his hair. Mason tilted his head a little, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Jamie panted as he watched Mason curiously. “What was that for?”

Mason was still smiling, but now his lips were wet and red. “No one’s stood up to him like that before,” he said as he threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jamie’s neck.

Though his boyfriend’s words and tone were sweet, the meaning whopped Jamie in the gut, forcing the air out of him. The romantic kissing haze was gone, replaced with cold alarm and dread.

“Wait, what? What do you mean no one’s stood up to him? No one’s ever protected you from him?”

The anger in him had died down when Mason wasn’t upset as he expected along with the reassuring kisses, but the spark was fanned into a flame with Mason’s confession. He thought Gabe and Londa- or least his mother- would have done _something_ over the years. Given the way they acted upstairs- the way the two of them were concerned for Mason- there was no way they wouldn’t have helped, could there?

“Not like that,” Mason said. “They didn’t know. Whenever he got worked up, it was always to calm him down rather than stand up to him. They did try to stand up for me when he was kicking me out, but obviously he won that argument. That’s when Londa agreed to take me in. They weren’t even aware of what he was doing until graduation when he beat me into the ground. He never did anything when they were around, so it wasn’t until they saw me stuck in bed that he could no longer play off the bruises as something I’d gotten on my own.”

Jamie’s stomach turned to ice as he realized that Mason never defended himself and the thought of how lonely Mason must’ve felt with no one to turn to or take care of him.

Mason brushed the back of his knuckles against Jamie’s jaw, still looking at him with that spark in his eyes. The spark that Jamie was starting to interpret as admiration. “No one’s done what you just did. Even irritated customers at the shop never had the guts to talk to him like that.”

He reached up and covered Mason’s hand with his own, his palm over the back of Mason’s hand. He tangled their fingers together and Mason rubbed his fingertips with his thumb. “Like I said, I’d do anything for you."

“How’s your hand?” Mason asked, pulling Jamie’s right hand towards him to examine.

Jamie looked for the first time. His knuckles were red and bruises were starting to form. They ached, but he shook them out, opening and closing his hand a few times. “It’s fine.”

“I can’t believe you punched him,” Mason said, laughing a little. Not from amusement though, but rather sounding a little giddy and blown away.

“Twice,” Jamie added. “He had it coming.”

“I seriously love you,” Mason said, grinning. He leaned over and kissed Jamie again.

“Now what are we going to do?” Mason asked when he pulled away. “I’m hungry and this was supposed to be a nice evening.”

“We’ll go out,” Jamie said before he even decided to.

Mason frowned. “We're not dressed for going out.”

“You act like you’ve never worn my clothes before.”

Mason bit back a smile as he glanced down, causing Jamie to fumble with the keys from how adorable his boyfriend was.

When he pulled into his driveway, Jamie saw his mom’s car and Frank’s truck. Not wanting to have to explain why they were both there, Jamie figured he’d go in by himself to grab what was needed.

“I’ll be back in a few,” he said as he leaned over to kiss Mason’s cheek.

He didn’t get past the living room before he heard, “Jamie?”

He had started up the stairs but turned back, seeing his mom and Frank on the couch. The TV was on in front of them.

“Hey.”

“I thought you were at Mason’s until tomorrow.”

“I know,” he said. “I just need to grab a few things.” It wasn’t a lie and she let him go.

In his room, he grabbed two nice shirts and plain white t-shirts for under, a few more regular shirts and sweatpants. After a moment of hesitation, he also grabbed some socks and boxers. From the bathroom, he swiped his and Mason’s toothbrushes and toothpaste and a stick of deodorant. Draping the nice shirts over his arm to avoid wrinkling them, Jamie shoved the rest into a bag.

Passing the living room again, he called out, “Bye!”

When he got back to his car, Mason had his phone out.

“Do you believe this?” he said, holding it out for Jamie to take. After throwing the bag in the backseat and draping the shirts over it, he did. There was a text from Londa. “What the hell is it supposed to mean?” Mason asked, clearly irritated, as Jamie started reading.

**I asked mom why she brought dad and she said that she tried to leave without him, but he saw her getting ready to go and insisted on coming. He didn’t know she was coming here for dinner. She made it sound like if he knew where she was going he wouldn’t have joined her, so it’s not like he was coming to apologize. I guess she wishes she told him or went somewhere else cause she’s upset and wants to apologize to you.**

While he was still reading over the message, more came in from her.

**Also,,**

**FUCK YES TO JAMIE!!!! Dad was pissed when you two left but it was so worth it!! Seeing Jamie rip him apart like that made my week! Give him a hug for me! :D**

**I waited a few minutes while Gabe and he shouted to give you two some time to leave, but then I kicked him out. Hopefully he thinks over what he did and what Jamie and Gabe said to him.**

**Take care of yourself, I’ll be here when you come home. I hope you’re with Jamie- you’re lucky to have him, he loves you a lot. We both do <3**

**And Gabe. (since he’s feeling left out(?;)-**

**I”M NOTR**

Jamie handed it back with an amused grin. “Seems like they’re playing a game of tug of war with her phone.”

Mason read over the messages and his lips twitched when he reached the end.

“She’s right, you know,” Jamie said as he started backing out of the driveway. He paused to look at Mason. “I do love you. A lot.”

Mason smiled sweetly at him. “I love you too.”

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Jamie turned down a road that wasn’t in the direction of either of their homes and it took Mason a few minutes to notice.

“Um, where are you going?”

Jamie just smiled and continued driving.

Before long, he pulled into a parking lot at his destination. Jamie watched Mason’s face for his reaction, though he mostly looked confused.

“Why are we at a hotel?”

“Well,” he started lightly, looking at his hands. He didn’t know how Mason would react and didn’t want to make him feel like he was obligated to take Jamie up on his offer. “I didn’t know if you wanted to go back so soon and my mom’s not expecting me back until tomorrow, so I, uh, I thought we could stay somewhere where no one could interrupt. You said you wanted a nice evening, so I thought…” he trailed off with a shrug.

Reaching over, Mason took Jamie’s hand. He was smiling when Jamie looked up.

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you.” He glanced into the back seat. “Is that why you brought a bag?”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?”

Mason laughed and bumped their shoulders together.

They took a moment to look at the evening stars before getting an inexpensive room- because neither of them had a lot of extra money to spend on a fancy hotel room- with a single bed for them to share.

Jamie sat at the foot of the bed and flopped backward, closing his eyes and smiling at nothing in particular. He heard footsteps then the bed shifted as Mason lay down beside him.

“What do you want to do?”

“Dunno,” Jamie said with a shrug. “Didn’t really think that far ahead. Wasn’t sure if you would even want to stay here.”

“And give up an entire night of being totally and completely alone with my boyfriend? Never.”

Jamie blushed as his mind jumped to how they could spend their time.

One of Mason’s hands cupped his neck, fingers tucking into Jamie’s hair. “I wouldn’t mind doing this, though,” he said. Swinging a leg over to straddle Jamie’s hips, Mason leaned down and kissed him.

Letting himself get swept away in the moment, Jamie moaned and buried his hands into Mason’s soft curls. With his mouth partially open under his, Mason swiped his tongue against Jamie’s lips, parting them easily. One of Mason’s hands pushed under his shirt.

Jamie’s back arched into his touch.

Trailing down his jaw, Mason bit kisses into his flushed skin, nipping his way down his neck and soothing the sting with softer kisses. Reaching for the collar of Jamie’s shirt, he tugged it down to expose more of his skin. The material was still in his way, however, and he pulled away only long enough to tug it up and off before he resumed with open access.

Unravelled and trembling under him, Jamie panted, his breath stolen with every kiss. Heat pooled low in him.

Mason ran a hand down his chest to press into his stomach, his touch hot against Jamie’s bare skin. He looked up Jamie’s body and their eyes met through Mason’s fogged up glasses.

Wanting to touch him too, Jamie tugged on Mason’s shirt. “Off. Please.”

“Such a gentleman,” Mason teased as he complied, sitting up and pulling it off. The collar knocked against his glasses, sending them tumbling to the ground. Mason paused, looking down at them for a second before he let his shirt fall behind him.

When his hands went to the button of his jeans, Jamie asked, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” he replied and Jamie let him tug off his jeans as well.

Then they were left in only their boxers.

“Hold on,” Mason said, climbing off Jamie to rummage around on the ground. Jamie peered over the edge of the bed to see what he was doing and saw Mason move his glasses to the nightstand. Then he pulled something from his wallet.

Jamie blushed when he saw what it was. “How long have you been carrying that?”

Mason flushed and, wow, Jamie hadn’t seen him do that in years. It was kind of hot.

“Since we last went to McCall,” he admitted and Jamie’s heart skipped a beat.

“That’s… a while,” he said dumbly.

“I just didn’t get around to taking it out. We promised your mom we’d-”

Jamie lunged forward and covered Mason’s mouth with his hands while simultaneously recoiling. “Please don’t bring her into this,” he begged.

Mason’s lips moved under his fingers in a muffled apology.

Moving his hands, Jamie let them fall to Mason’s hips as he tugged them back together. Mason’s legs automatically spread to straddle his lap. Jamie wrapped one arm around his waist, the other tucked under one of Mason’s thighs to hold him as he stood from the bed.

Mason’s legs hooked around his waist as Jamie carried him to the head of the bed and crawling onto the mattress. Jamie slowly lowered Mason, on all fours over his boyfriend. Their faces were only inches apart and Mason was looking up at him with an openness that made Jamie’s stomach turn into jelly. He looked extra vulnerable without his glasses.

From underneath, Mason clung to him as Jamie rocked into him, sweet, slow and deep. Mewling into Jamie’s ear.

Afterward, Jamie lay on his back, his chest and neck tingling. He brought a hand up to brush at his skin.

“Sorry,” Mason said with a smile, not looking sorry at all.

Jamie rolled his eyes. Rolling to face Mason, he wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him in, back to chest. Feeling drained, he brushed his lips against the back of Mason’s neck before butting their heads together. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed.

“Why am I the little spoon?” Mason whispered sleepily.

“Cause I wanna hold you,” he said, equally sleepy.

He barely heard Mason’s hum in reply before he fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was out when Jamie woke up.

Without opening his eyes, he tightened his arm around Mason’s middle, holding him close. Their sleep-warm bodies pressing together for a moment before he relaxed and let his hand hang over Mason’s side. The tips of his fingers brushed the soft skin over the hard muscle of his stomach.

The bed they were in was more comfortable than usual and it took a few moments for his sleep-addled brain to catch up. Right. They were at a hotel.

It was quiet in a way they didn’t usually get to experience, as they were always around other people. It was almost impossible to have a quiet morning when living with two two-year-old girls, the house where Mason grew up had five people going in and out, and even in Londa’s new apartment, there was bustling with her and her roommate. It’s not like they got much privacy anyway when Mason was living in their living room.

In the hotel room, the only sounds were from distant traffic and Mason’s steady breathing.

Rolling onto his back, Jamie rubbed at his eyes. He wanted to stay in bed with Mason, but pulled himself up and into the attached bathroom.

He stopped by his bag on his way, pulling out a clean pair of boxers and one of the sweatpants before continuing. Looking at his reflection, Jamie saw hickeys littered across his skin leaving a visible trail of the path Mason took last night. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing his mom like that. With a sigh, he got dressed and brushed his teeth. He considered having a shower but figured it could wait.

Exiting the bathroom, he saw Mason spread out on his back in the middle of the bed. He glanced up at Jamie.

“Hey.”

“Thanks for this,” Jamie said, pointing at his uncovered chest. Mason smiled until he continued. “Would you care to explain this to my mom?”

“I mean,” he smirked, “it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

Jamie gave him a deadpanned look to say that he wasn’t impressed, though his twitching lips gave away his amusement.

“What’d you bring?” Mason asked, nodding to his sweatpant-clad legs.

“Shirts, sweatpants, and clean socks and underwear, if you want to borrow a pair. And your toothbrush and toothpaste.”

Mason took the other boxers and sweatpants and then they were back in bed, cuddling under the covers. Jamie was on his back and Mason draped himself over him, laying on Jamie’s chest. Jamie tangled their legs together and wrapped his arms around Mason’s middle, hands resting on the small of his back.

Mason’s chin was resting on his hand over Jamie’s sternum and with his other hand, he traced over Jamie’s lips with his fingertips. “You’re incredible. How’d I get so lucky to have you?”

Jamie smiled under his touch, closing his eyes softly to enjoy the quiet morning.

“I know I’ve said it before, but I _really_ appreciate you and all you do for me. I don’t know what’d I’d do without you,” he said, his fingers still resting on the corner of Jamie’s mouth. His eyes lingered on Jamie’s lips instead of meeting his eyes when Jamie opened them. “If it weren’t for you…”

Jamie could hardly breathe as he waited for Mason to finish speaking, giving him the time he needed to say what he wanted to.

“Last night was… not good. Those kinds of days, if you weren’t there, I, uh,” Mason stumbled over his words, restarting his sentences multiple times. “That would have been something to make me, I would’ve…”

He looked up, meeting Jamie’s eyes. “I wouldn’t have kept clean last night if it weren’t for you.”

Tears filled Jamie’s eyes as he pictured what Mason would have done, would have turned to if he had to face his father by himself. He may not be able to help or be enough next time Mason needed someone. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath to try and stop himself from crying.

Above him, Mason shifted and kissed his lips, then his cheek, then his nose, forehead and eyelids. His lips lingered and Jamie tilted his head up to meet him in another kiss.

“I really fucking love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please consider leaving kudos and/or comments! They are much appreciated!


End file.
